


Little Talks

by thejollymilano



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, gamora finds her family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: After a fight with Rocket, Gamora is faced with overcoming the demons Thanos left her with.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love Gamora’s character so much, but I realized I haven’t given her much dialogue in my other fanfictions, so why not give her a fanfic of her own, right? Hope you enjoy! (Trust me, it’s not really a full on angst fanfic, it’s more of a comfort/family one!) The title of the fanfiction is based off a song I was listening to while writing a majority of this fanfic!!

_Monster. Traitor. Witch_.

She’s heard it all, and over time she’s learned how to drown out the insults. Even though she grew up being shamed and insulted, this one hit her hard.

Gamora had been arguing with Rocket after she had tripped over his tools and inventions that were scattered across the ship, for the fourth time that week.

“Rocket, I swear-“

“Quill leaves all  _his_  stuff around the place-“

“This is my ship!” Peter interrupted.

“And Drax left his stinking  _underpants_  in the bathroom!” Rocket continued to rant, ignoring Peter. “What the hell does it matter if I leave a couple of screws out?”

“Because they’re a tripping hazard!”

“Y’know, Gams, you might’ve been able to boss around those mindless minions under Thanos, but you don’t get to-“

“Don’t make this about that! This has  _nothing_ to do with it!”

“Control freak,” Rocket spat under his breath.

Gamora exhaled furiously and shoved past Quill in a fit of rage, “I can’t deal with his arrogance right now. You deal with him.”

Quill sighed and turned to Rocket, who was huffing and muttering under his breath.

“You know that’s a touchy subject with her, Rocket.”

“Yeah,” Rocket halfheartedly kicked a nearby screw. “I know.”

“So why’d you do it? You know she was right.”

“I  _dunno_ ,” Rocket shrugged, and Quill gave him an unbelieving glance before walking away.

* * *

What Rocket snapped at her, didn’t seem bad compared to what’s been said to her before.

‘ _So why did it affect me so much_?’ Gamora bit her lip as she glanced at the stars through the back of the Milano, furiously sharpening her sword. ‘ _Rocket’s always been rude, and I’ve been called worse by others-‘_

“Damn!” She growled when her hand slipped off the blade, nearly slicing her hand. She tossed it aside, and stood up from the chair she was sitting on to stare out the window, still fuming.

She hated being mad like this. She hated being compared to Thanos. She hated being tormented and shamed by society.

She hated feeling bitter.

That was how  _he_  raised her, how  _he_  trained her to be: emotionless, merciless, powerful, in control. She had promised herself that she would change after she left Thanos, that she would redeem herself,  _but maybe she’s still horrible, maybe she’ll always be a monst-_

“Gamora?” A rough voice interrupted her destructive thoughts.

“Rocket!” Gamora gasped, turning around and looking down at him. “You startled me - I didn’t hear you,” she took a deep breath. “What do  _you_  want?”

Rocket took note of how shaken she was, and how she was fuming with passion still. “Just checking in.”

“It’s been a rather long day, if we’re not under attack or there’s no serious business to discuss, I’d like to be by myself for a bit,” she tapped her foot nervously; she felt her uncontrollable anger bubbling, and she didn’t want another outburst. She just wanted to be alone to calm down.

“That’s actually why I’m here,” Rocket sighed. “There’s some ‘ _serious business to discuss_.’”

“Which includes what, exactly?”

“Uh, what happened earlier?” Rocket said obviously.

“What happened, happened,” Gamora turned back to the window, trying to calm her heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart.

“And it wasn’t right, none of it,” Rocket anxiously shuffled his feet. “Look, I don’t do this often, Gamora, you know that. So, just hear me out.”

He let a moment go by for Gamora to let his words sink in. She sighed, knowing what Rocket was trying to do, and she knew it wasn’t easy for him - just as it wasn’t easy for her. She slowly turned around to face him, and sat back down so they were at eye level before he continued.

“I should’ve picked up my crap, you’re right. It seems messy to you all, but it’s organized to me - I know where everything is,” Rocket took a deep breath before continuing. “But that’s not what I’m trying to get at here.”

He slowly padded over to her, so he was standing in front of her. “You’re not like  _him_. Not at all. It was stupid to compare you two, but sometimes I just get so … I just lose control and I freak out, okay?”

Gamora looked him in the eyes and saw the sincerity; she knew it wasn’t easy for him to be so vulnerable like this. “Thanos trained me every day to be merciless, to be like him. And everyday I’m afraid that I’m still the monster he created, no matter how much I try to convince myself I’ve changed, I-“ Her voice cracked and she fought back tears.

“See, this?  _This_  proves why you’re not like him,” Rocket interrupted her, speaking softly; he knew what she was coming from, the demons she’s fighting. “Unlike that jackass, you  _care_. Yeah, some times you’re a little hard to handle, but that’s because you go above and beyond for us. We’d all be dead without you, Gams, let’s face it. We would’ve died from lack of nutrition or from Quill’s piloting if it weren’t for you,” he teased, causing her to sniffle and give a small laugh.

“So, I said what I came here to say, all that mushy stuff is over with,” Rocket cleared his throat. Gamora stood up and watched as Rocket began to walk away. He stopped suddenly and turned his head to face her again, “Hey, Gams?”

“Mhmm?”

“You do know you’re nothing like him, right?” Rocket tried to look her in the eyes, but hers were looking at her feet. “And if you ever feel like you do, you’ve got us now to tell you otherwise.”

* * *

After Rocket had left, Gamora remained by the window, looking over the many beautiful stars and constellations, his words echoing in her head.

‘ _You’ve got us to tell you otherwise_.’

She never wanted to be brought up learning how to purge emotion, except for rage and passion - she never wanted to be a murderer, a shadow of Thanos. She just wanted to be free, to have a family. She missed that chance with Nebula while they were growing up, but now there’s a whole crew beings with equally broken hearts that she can change that.

The Guardians saw past her facade, her fear; Peter especially saw who she was almost immediately - how scared she was. They know she’s done terrible things because terrible things have been done to her, but they look past that and accepted her nonetheless. She was  _finally_  truly moving past Thanos - she wasn’t going to be a slave to his abuse anymore.

Wiping tears away from her eyes, with a small, satisfied smile, Gamora began to walk back to the others. Her heart thumped pridefully knowing that even though she could be a little overbearing sometimes, unlike Thanos who broke apart her family and herself, she helped keep the Guardians, her new family,  _alive and together_.

‘ _Monster. Traitor. Witch_ ,’ Gamora has been called it all. But none of that mattered anymore.

She is overcoming her past.

She is building new relationships.

_She is part of a family._

_**THE END.** _


End file.
